villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
N (Pokémon)
"You're looking for Team Plasma, right? They ran into the amusement park. Come with me. They're not here. Let's ride the Ferris Wheel and see if we can spot them. I love Ferris Wheels. the circular motion... the mechanics... they're like collections of elegant formulas." :— N N''' (full name: '''Natural Harmonia Gropius) is one of the main villains in the video game Pokemon Black & White. He's the King of Team Plasma. Appearance N is a 20 year-old young man with long light green hair. He's about medium height, average weight. His clothing are: a black hat with a bit of white, a white long sleeve shirt, with a black undershirt, tan pants, and green shoes. ''Pokemon Black & White'' N's Past According to his backstory, His "father"; Ghetsis forced N to care of abused Pokemon, whiched forced him to hate all humans. Once N was old ennough Ghetsis told N he was going to be the King of Team Plasma. Even though N was only 11 years old Ghetsis still wanted to manipulate the heart of N, so N would do what ever Ghetsis pleased. Gameplay The Main Hero (You) met N at Accumula Town, but the Player don't know that he's a member of Team Plasma. He challenges the Player to a Pokemon battle using his Purrloin. Both the Player and N become good friends. The Player encounters N multiple times and almost everytime you encounter N, he challenges the player to a Pokemon Battle. When the player see N at Nimbasa City, both he and the player decide to ride the Ferris Wheel. N tells the player that he's both the leader and king of Team Plasma, and that he was going to be the hero and save the Pokemon. He does this by capturing Reshiram/Zekrom (Reshiram in White, Zekrom in Black). During the final battle with the Player and N his choice of Pokemon are; Zekrom/Reshiram, Zoroark, Klinklang, Carracosta, Archeops, and Vanilluxe. After the player beat N and his Father, he say that he respects the player and flies off with his Reshiram/Zekrom. N is a very honorable villain after you beat/capture Zekrom/Reshiram, he heals all of your Pokemon before the battle between you and N begin, and even ask you if you want to hold onto the legendary dragon or place it in the PC. N's B&W Final Pokemon Reshiram.png|In Pokemon White, N uses Reshiram in battle. Zekrom.png|In Pokemon Black, N uses Zekrom in battle. Carracosta (Dream).png|Carracosta appeared in battle with N. Vanilluxe.png|Vanilluxe appeared in battle with N. Archeops.png|Archeops appeared in battle with N. Zoroark.png|Zoroark appears in battle with N. Klinklang.png|Klinklang appeared in battle with N. ''Pokemon Black 2 & White 2'' N returns in the video game; Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. He's still the leader of the old Team Plasma, and is one of the supporting protagonists in the game. He wants to help the Player help defeat Ghetsis and the New Team Plasma. N's B2&W2 Pokemon First Pokemon Battle Reshiram.png|In Pokemon White 2, N use Reshiram in battle. Zekrom.png|In Pokemon Black 2, N use Zekrom in battle. Spring Pokemon Politoed.png|Politoad Lanturn.png|Lanturn Tentacruel.png|Tentacruel Omastar.png|Omastar Kabutops.png|Kabutops Starmie.png|Starmie Summer Pokemon Ninetales.png|Nintails Arcanine.png|Arcainie Rapidash.png|Rapidash Shiftry.png|Shiftry Ninjask.png|Ninjask Leafeon.png|Leafeon Autumn Pokemon Hippowdon.png|Hippowdon Gastrodon (West).png|Gastrodon Cradily.png|Cradily Armaldo 2.png|Armaldo Scizor 2.png|Scizor Rhyperior.png|Rhyperior Winter Pokemon Abomasnow.png|Abomasnow Vanilluxe 2.png|Vanilluxe Cloyster 2.png|Cloyster Mamoswine.png|Mamoswine Froslass.png|Froslass Glaceon.png|Glaceon Pokémon Adventures manga In contrast to his good intentions in the game, N is considerably meaner in Pokemon Adventures. N makes his first appearance standing near an Xtransceiver commercial shooting after Black manages to save it from being attacked by a wild Galvantula. He sheds tears over the fact that Pokémon are being used for purposes such as acting. He later appears in Accumula Town where he confronts and battles Black. He expresses his disgust with the Pokédex to Black and claims that Trainers lock up his "friends" in Poké Balls just so that it can fill the Pokédex, making them nothing more than a source of information to fill the Pokédex with information. Eventually, Black's Tep manages to defeat his Tympole, and N decides to take his leave after learning that there are Pokémon that enjoy the company of Trainers. After leaving, Black reveals that N isn't really a bad person after his Musha ate his dream and revealed it to him. Later, at Nimbasa City, N knocks White into one of the Ferris wheel cars and climbs into it. After a brief talk, N forces White's Gigi to fight his Servine. After Gigi wins, N concludes that White had been neglecting Gigi's battle skills. When White tries to escape, she is shocked to see Gigi side with N instead of her and falls hard to ground below. As the two watch from the Rondez-View Ferris wheel, N sends his Servine to White's aid. Later, N and Gigi arrive at the Dragonspiral Tower. As he stares at the building, N muses over the location where Truth and Ideals meet while Gigi watches him. Later, he successfully awakens Zekrom, but initially has trouble connecting with it and convincing it to join his side. After recruiting Zekrom, he is challenged to a battle by Alder to a two-on-two battle. Soon after, Black, White, and Iris come to scene after hearing the commotion, where they witness N defeating Alder with Gigi and Zorua. Reacting to N's Zekrom, the Light Stone in Black's possession turns into Reshiram, but quickly reverts, signifying that Black doesn't have full control over it. Having defeated the Pokémon League Champion, N believes that more people will listen Team Plasma's ideal. Before he can leave, N is attacked by a Samurott owned by Cedric Juniper who demands to know where the captured Gym Leaders are. Together, Black, White, and Cedric defeat Gigi and Zorua. There, it is revealed that N had liberated the set of starter Pokémon that Cedric was going to give to new Trainers a year before, leaving Snivy with N, Tepig in an unknown location, and Oshawott to stay with Cedric. N accuses Professor Juniper as the cause of the suffering of Pokémon with her distributing of starters, but is stopped by Black's Pokémon. Before they can do anything, N manages to use his abilities to get them to back off, confusing Black into needing Musha to clear his head so that he can figure out a plan. Unfortunately, N reveals that Musha doesn't like the taste of Black's dreams anymore, so he leaves Black, causing him to faint from the shock of losing his partner. N leaves on Zekrom, where he reveals that Zekrom wants to battle Black again, this time with Reshiram fully awakened. N's Pokemon in the manga N Zorua.png|Zorua N Zekrom.png|Zekrom N Purrloin.png|Purrloin (Released) N Tympole.png|Tympole (Released) N Gurdurr.png|Gurdurr (Released) N Pidove.png|Pidove (Released) N Darmanitan.png|Darmanitan (Released) N Archeops.png|Archeops (Released) N Tepig.png|Gigi ♀ (White's Tepig, Released) N Servine.png|Servine ♀ (Released, joined on White's side) Anime N first appeared briefly in the end of BW109. He was formally introduced in BW110, where he investigated the ruins of the P2 Laboratory and discovered data related to Genesect. Later, he met with Ash and his friends when they were leaving their ship. While Ash and the others were having some training, Snivy and Pikachu were at point attacked by Jessie's Frillish's Shadow Ball, but N saved them. He immediately befriended with Pikachu, showing his special ability with the Pokémon. He claimed not to have met Reshiram, although he was shown meeting it as a child in a flashback. He was surprised when he heard that Ash had seen Zekrom, but was visibly disturbed when Ash said that his goal is to become a Pokémon Master. After that, N helped save Ash's Pikachu and Iris's Axew when Team Rocket tried to steal them. When they parted ways, N told Ash that although the worlds they seek are different, he does not hate him. N appeared again in BW114 where he was rescuing a Braviary from two Team Plasma Grunts, Nero and Bianco. This act attracted the duo's attention and chased him down, but were unsuccessful as N managed to get away. With the help of Ash and his friends, he takes the Braviary to the Pokémon Center. When Nero and Bianco found him, he fought off the Seviper and Zangoose owned by the duo and with the help of Ash and his friends, N managed to free Braviary safely. Afterwards, he joins Ash and his friends on their journey to the White Ruins. In BW115 he, along with Ash and the others, met up with Hiroto and his team. He helped Hiroto's Watchog to master its moves and rescue abilities. In BW116 N attended to the Kanto Fair. Upon Ash's Charizard return, he watched the battle between Charizard and Dragonite, which he later called off. In BW117 he, along with Ash and the others, fought against Colress and Angie. He was trying to rescue a Haxorus from their control, but ended up injuring himself. Then he was taken to a spring by Anthea and Concordia, where the psychic power of their Pokémon was able to heal him. Later in BW118, he again met with some Team Plasma grunts. After arriving at his and his sister's secret refuge, he told Ash and his friends that he used to be a Team Plasma member. He talked about the Seven Sages, Ghetsis and his special relation with some wild Pokémon when he was a child. He also spoke about meeting Reshiram.At the end of the episode, he departed from the group with Anthea and Concordia. In BW119, N examined another of Team Plasma's laboratories and realized that it had been destroyed by the Genesect Army. N encountered the group again at the White Ruins in BW120. He stole the Light Stone from Cedric Juniper in order to prevent Reshiram from being awakened. While being pursued by Ash, they both fell into a lower chamber within the ruins, where they conversed at length about their differing views on the world. However, up above, Team Plasma arrived and began creating chaos at the ruins by attacking Iris, Cilan, Cedric and the archeologists present. In BW121, N realized that he could no longer hear the voices of the Pokémon up above (due to Colress's machine) and with the help of Ash's Charizard, he and Ash escaped. They fell right into Team Plasma's trap, however, and N was forced to surrender the Light Stone to them in exchange for Colress freeing Pikachu from his control. N was imprisoned along with the others and forced to watch as Ghetsis arrived and initiated the Ceremony of Awakening to summon Reshiram. The conflict climaxed in BW122, where Ghetsis took control of Reshiram and set it upon all present. With Pikachu again under Colress's control as well as Anthea and Concordia's Gothitelle and Gardevoir, all seemed lost, but Pikachu was able to fight against the machine's influence and destroy it, freeing Reshiram. N successfully appealed to Reshiram's heart, convincing it that not all humans were evil, and it departed peacefully instead of going on a rampage as he had earlier feared. Later, with Ghetsis, Colress and the members of Team Plasma placed under arrest, he thanked Ash for all his help and happily departed with Anthea and Concordia. Pokemon Friends 594Alomomola_BW_anime.png|Alomomola (×2) 628Braviary_Dream.png|Braviary ♂ 586Sawsbuck_Spring_Form_Dream.png|Sawsbuck 058Growlithe_Dream.png|Growlithe (Flashback) 506Lillipup_Dream.png|Lillipup (Flashback) 572Minccino_Dream.png|Minccino (Flashback) 554Darumaka_Dream.png|Darumaka (Flashback) 476px-025Pikachu_Dream.png|Ash's Pikachu ♂ 282Gardevoir Dream.png|Concordia's Gardevoir ♀ 576Gothitelle_Dream.png|Anthea's Gothitelle ♀ 746px-643Reshiram_Dream.png|Reshiram Trivia *N is currently one of three antagonists that manage to capture a Legendary Pokemon and use it during a Pokemon Battle, including Greevil using XD0001 (AKA, Shadow Lugia) against the main hero in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. The last is N's adopted father, Ghetsis, who attempts to kill the player by using Kyurem in Black 2 and White 2 *N is currently the only antagonist that actually befriended the video game's main protagonist. *N is also the only Pokemon trainer to use different pokemon instead of using stronger or evolved form of the Pokemon he previously used, with the exception for his Klink, it fully evolves into a Klinklang. *N in the Best Wishes series appeared to have some sort of supporting character role in the series rather than being its main villain since he is seen joining Ash's group and also he never owns any Pokemon but instead befriends some wild Pokemon he helps rescue from Team Plasma who are seen as his former minions. It is even notable that he doesn't own any Pokemon in the series & the ones he "owned" are actually befriended. *Unlike how a Pokémon Ranger uses a Capture Styler to make a temporary bond with a wild Pokémon to get its help, N has the ability to connect his heart with theirs in order to do that. *N's Trainer ID number is 00002. Gallery Black 2 White 2 N.png|N (Pokemon Black and White 2) N_B2W2_Trailer.png|N at Dragonspiral Tower in a flashback during Black 2 and White 2's trailer N sprite.png|N's sprites, overworld and battle. Pokemon Black and White N_Adventures.png|N in Pokemon Adventures 542752166 - Copy (2).jpg|N with The Dark Stone. N 001_0001.jpg|N in the anime N_anime_art.png 800px-N_Reshiram.jpg 800px-N_Zekrom.jpg N Pokemon Battles thumb|300px|right|Fourth Battle with N Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Manga Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Amoral Category:Charismatic villain Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Living Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anime Villains Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Big Bads Category:Teenage Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Animal Cruelty